In the Closet
by ladydelirium007
Summary: The girls dish in the closet. Speculation fic for Dead Irish Writers


Title: In the Closet  
  
Author: Katie Richardson  
  
Spoilers: I don't know, everything just to be safe.  
  
Summary: The girls dish in the closet. Specualtion fic for Dead Irish Writers  
  
Notes: I know I haven't posted anything in a long time. I've been in a WW funk because of the evil on whose name I will not mention, and I've been working on the next part of Untitled for the past few months, and I'm nowhere.  
  
  
  
The First Lady entered the closet where CJ and Carol already were. She removed her shoe and rubbed her foot. "Well, this has been a night from hell," she commented dryly.  
  
The door opened and Ginger and Bonnie entered. "Good evening, Mrs. Bartlett. Happy birthday," Ginger said.  
  
"Thank you, Gigner." Abbey smiled warmly at the women.  
  
"Where's Donna?" CJ asked.  
  
"There was a problem with the guest list, the secret service won't let her in," Bonnie supplied.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if Miss Gardner had anything to do with that," Carol mused into her glass as she took a drink.  
  
"Wow, Carol, I sense some hostility there," Ginger commented, giggling. She was getting a bit tipsy.  
  
"Oh, like you actually like her," Carol said.  
  
"You got me there," Ginger said, giggling even harder.  
  
"I don't even know what Josh sees in her," Abbey said. "I respect her opinions, I don't agree with all of them, but I respect them, but she seems kinda of, pardon my french, bitchy."  
  
"You know, just between us," Bonnie said quietly, leaning in a bit, "I always thought Josh had a thing for Donna."  
  
The others nodded. "I did, too. and I thought Donna had a thing for Josh," CJ said. "I fact I was sure of it."  
  
"How'd you know?" Gigner asked.  
  
"The was she looked at the hospital after she found out Josh had been hit was proof enough," CJ said.  
  
They were all quiet for a moment as they remembered tha night over a year ago.  
  
"You know, I heard Donna had a little bit of a fling with a Republican a while ago. Maybe Josh is trying to make her jealous with Amy," Carol said.  
  
"Or maybe he's using her to forget his feelings for Donna," Ginger said, chewing on an olive from her martini.  
  
"It would make sense. I don't even think he really likes Amy," said Abbey.  
  
"They were supposed to go to Tahitit a while ago," CJ said with a look of disgust forming on her face.  
  
"I don't even want to think about that," Bonnie said, the same look forming on her face.  
  
"You know, Josh is so dense that I doubt he even knows how he feels about Donna," Abbey said.  
  
"That's true, but either way, I can't see this Amy thing lasting for much longer," CJ said.  
  
Just then the door opened and Sam stepped in. "I'm sorry to bother you ladies, but the absence of the First Lady and the Press Secretary is beginning to look conspicuous," Sam said. "And Toby is going nuts looking for you two," He said to Bonnie and Ginger.  
  
The ladies giggled and exited the closet. They walked down the hall to the party. Not much had changed since they'd left. Abbey walked over to Jed and he put his arm around her waiste as he continues to discuss foreign trade with a senator. Gigner and Bonnie went to Toby who asked about where they were. They smiled at eachother and told his that they were touching up their makeup.  
  
Josh and Amy were fighting. Josh was trying to enjoy the evening and Amy was trying to talk about buisness again. He excused himself from Amy, how looked peeved that Josh was leaving her, and walked over to CJ.  
  
"Hey, do you know if Donna is still here?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think I saw her at her desk," CJ said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"I feel really bad about her not being able to get into the party, I think I'll bring her a piece of cake."  
  
"Okay," Cj said as she started to walk away."  
  
"Hey, CJ," Josh said, grabbing her elbow, "Just between you and me, I don't think this Amy thing is going to work out."  
  
CJ smiled, but said, "That's too bad."  
  
He shook his head and said, "No, it's really not." Then he smiled and went to find Donna.  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
